Time Warp
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: The evil Alki transports the ss to gundam time. Will the sailor scouts find their way back home?


****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON. 

"Alki, destroy Sailor moon and the sailor scouts as well, and if you don't succeed, you know what's coming…" crackled Queen Brytal. 

"Your wish is my command" rely the servant. 

Alki disappeared into thin air, and went to create a new plan to destroy those bitches that had been in his way every time when he wanted to get energy from the humans to release the Negaforce. When he found the proper plan, he unleashed it right away. "Just wait until they get a load of this…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. The group was walking from school. Serena just failed a English test, as usual, and Ami acing it, as usual. 

"Why do you always get high scores and I suck?" cried Serena. 

"Well, I think that it is possibility of I, study more than you do, which gives me the inference that I should do better than you do. 

Raye joined in after, " Yeah Serena, you shouldn't _prevaricate _from the truth, you know. Oh I'm sorry, do you even know what prevaricate means?

"Shut up Raye!" screamed Serena.

"Hey watch it, some people have delicate ears Serena!" said Lita. 

Serena was just about to tell Lita to shut up too, but suddenly, dark black clouds took over the bright yellow sun, and there was thunder and lighting. 

"Uh-oh, I either think that there is going to be a storm, or Alki is planning another attack," said Mina in an uneasy voice. 

A loud horrible sound broke into the air, and scared the group. "It's the monster, oh joy, wonder what Alki has planned for us this time. Oh god, I'm so scared." Muttered Lita. 

Just then, a big, old nasty monster appeared with Alki at it's side. "Hello girls, nice to see you again."

"What do you want, you big moron!" cried Lita.

"Ah just what I always wanted, energy from you pathetic humans and to release the Negafoce."

"Well too bad, your not going to get it, you never did and you never will!" screamed Serena.

"We'll just see about that." With a motion of his arm, his flute came out to control the monster on attacking the sailor scouts as well as the other humans as well. Quickly, Serena, and the others changed into their form and started to fight with the evil monster. While they were fighting against the monster, they didn't notice that they weren't in Tokyo anymore, just some bizarre place that they never seen before. After they finished the monster, Alki just laughed. 

"Where in the world did you take us to?" screamed Serena 

"Not world, space…" reply Alki.

"This is space Serena, real live space, " informed Ami. 

"Ha ha ha, now you can't get out of this place and now I can take this opportunity to take all the energy I want!" said Alki. 

"Bastard…. " muttered Mina, clenching her fists. 

"So long now" and with that, Alki disappeared. 

"Oh my god, what are we going to do now?" cried Serena. 

"Hold on, I'm picking up a transitive wave that is passing here, " said Ami which her little computer. 

"But… a transitive wave?" asked Raye.

"Well not exactly a transitive wave, but a wave that penetrates from metal and steel. It's very close to us… just 30 degrees south from here. Maybe there is some kind of civilization there. 

"Whoo-hoo, let's move people!" Serena said and already rushed towards the direction. 

"Hold on, we're not familiar with this place, so we have to be careful," said Mina 

"Anyway, we need to power down, my energy is running low from battling with that ass-hole and his monster." Said Raye. 

While they walked towards their destination, they had no idea that they were being watched. 

At Space colonyL1, Heero and the rest of the pilots were keeping careful watch of their colony, for it is their duty to protect the colony if it was under attack.   
"Hey, who are these people?" asked Duo. 

"I don't know… maybe we should go there with our gundams," said Wu Fei.

"We shouldn't, it might scare them," said Quatre.

"Well, whatever we do, we better do it fast, because they're heading this way," said Trowa.

*Whoa, babe alert* thought Duo as his eyes wandered over Raye's body.

"No Duo, we're not here to look at their bodies, we're here to protect our colony" said Heero with his non-emotional voice.

"Man, you know me too well," reply Duo.

As soon as the pilots went out of their station to greet the foreigners, Ami picked up a signal that there was some life on this place. In a few minutes, the sailor scouts met with 5 mysterious figures. With Heero in the lead, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei followed. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Heero in his non-emotional tone.

"My name is… Serena, and these are my friends, umm… we kinda got lost… and we were wondering how to get back home," said Serena in an uneasy voice.

Wu Fei glared at them and muttered "women these days…" while Trowa and Quatre just started at them. Duo was making goo-goo eyes at Raye. *Oh god…* thought Raye.

"And where exactly is your home?" asked Wu Fei, meeting Lita's glare.

"Tokyo, Japan" said Ami. 

"Tokyo you say…." Repeated Trowa, who met Ami's big blue eyes.

Mina got hurt in fight, so her arm was bleeding, as soon as Quatre saw this, he rushed to her side and helped her. At first, the other pilots, besides Trowa, looked at Qautre and thought he was crazy. Mina was just astonished on how tenderly he helped her arm, trying not to cause pain. 

After Mina thanked her, Quatre invited them to his mansion, so that they could get back home.

Raye and Lita wanted to reject this offer, but Serena was already tempted by the food they have there. 

Soon they were all in the living room of Quatre's mansion. Ami asked Trowa who were they and 

The pilots introduced themselves. Duo have been overboard with his greetings. 

At Queen Brytal's place, Alki had given her all the energy he had collected from the humans. "Alki… you have done well, but… unfortunately, u haven't done well enough." 

Alki froze… trying to find the right words to say to his queen. The queen smiled at his reactions.

"I'll tell you what, since you have been such a good servant to me, I'll give you… 3 more days to complete this, and if you don't…" the queen chuckled, "you know what happens to failures."

"Yes my queen," said Alki after he recovered. 

*Now where am I going to find another place to get energy from…hmm… ah-ha, those space colonies, ah yes might as well pay back a visit to the sailorbrats. *

After Mina recovered from her arm injury, Quatre insisted them to stay. Wu Fei glared at him, with fury in his dark black eyes. "You haven't recovered yet Mina, I insist that you stay…. please? Quatre asked his big puppy eyes. Mina was so touched by Quatre's emotion for her, she finally stayed. Ami also stayed because she was so interested in the colony which was way after their time so Trowa could show her around the place. Raye was starting to get fond of Duo's actions, so she decided to stay as well. Lita was outside in the backyard practicing her fighting techniques with Wu Fei. Heero went back to his room to take long shower. After Serena drank and ate "almost" everything, she too decided to go to bathroom, unknown to the fact, that Heero was also in the bathroom.

While Ami was getting aquatinted to her surroundings, she was also fond of Trowa. When Trowa was about to show her his gundam, she tripped over a rock and was about to fall on the floor when Trowa caught her in his arms. Ami blushed, as well as Trowa. Troll's green eyes looked deeply into Aim's and as they were so close to each other, they could practically smell each other's scent. Then without thinking, Trowa plunged his mouth into Aim's and stuck his tongue down her throat. Aim did the same, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him closer to her. After a few minutes of kissing, they both broke apart for air. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I ," said Trowa. 

"Don't apologize. I didn't mind it… " reply Ami with a smile, which made Trowa smile too.

In the living room, Quatre stayed with Mina, while he helps her injuries. While Quatre helped her, Mina was starting to get attracted to the sweet-caring blond boy. When Quatre took off her shirt to see the cut in her shoulder blade, it revealed her white-cotton bra. Quatre blushed and Mina took her hand to put over Quatre's reddening cheek, which made Quatre turned his eyes from the cut to her angelic face. Just then, Mina pulled his face close to hers and kissed him like she had never done to another boy.

In Duo's room, Raye and Duo were playing on his bed, and Duo pinned Raye down on his bed and looked down at her face, lovingly. Raye took acknowledge of this and kissed his Duo's cheek and started to moved down towards his lips, his chin, his neck, while Duo was pulling Raye's skirt down. His hands moved from her waist to her hips and "into" her body. As soon as Raye took off his shirt to reveal his torso, she used her fingers to trace around his muscles and sucked onto Duo's flesh. While she was doing this, Duo took the chance to remove her shirt, button by button with his teeth. When he was done, it revealed her raven- black bra, which matched the color of her hair. Duo's hands were on the back of Raye and trying to remove her bra when suddenly, the door opened and Heero was there all wet and half naked, only a towel covering his bottom half. As soon as Heero saw this, his eyes widened and quickly covered up his emotions and closed the door and went into another vacant room. After a few awkward moments, the two lovers continued their business. They produced moans that were echoed through the mansion, these were also heard in the backyard where Lita and Wu Fei were having a fight.

Right when Lita sucker- punched Wu Fei in the guts, she was distracted by the moans that were coming form Duo's room. This gave Wu Fei the chance to beat- up Lita for what she did to him. Wu Fei tripped Lita and she fell hard onto the concrete ground. Lita and Wu Fei was both injured from this fight, but Lita still had the courage to stand up and fight against the Chinese boy. * She sure doesn't give up easily* thought Wu Fei. When they were in combat again, this time Wu Fei had the advantage since Lita was hurt in a previous fight. Wu Fei kicked her in the stomach, but she blocked his kick with her bleeding arm. Wu Fei then punched Lita across her face and she collapsed onto the ground. Wu Fei was about to mutter something about "weak women" when he reviewed how long and hard she fought against him. He then did something he never did before in his life, he lifted her up and brought her to a nearby bench that was in the yard. He quickly helped her with her bruises and put cleaned her cuts. She was still unconscious. * She looks so much like Nataka* he thought as he remembered his last moments with his dead wife. Soon after a while, Lita woke up and saw that she was lying on Wu Fei's lap with her face facing Wu Fei's. She wanted to speak, but Wu Fei was about to put his mouth over hers when he heard a menacing laugh not far form here. Lita heard it too. They both froze in motion and the sky darkened, blocking out the sun…. just like what happened back in Tokyo.

What will happen to the sailor scouts and the gundamwing pilots? Has Alki really returned to the space colonies? What happened to Serena? 


End file.
